Carry Me
by AMMO121
Summary: They say some things can never stay the same, and most the time you wish they were wrong. In the blink of an eye the world has come crashing down and all there is left is death and the need to survive. Zombie!fic Not sure if this is as dark as the summary makes it out to be. T for bad words and gore.


_I have finally gotten on my lazy ass and posted a Zombie!Fic. And for every one that wants to now I am in the middle of writing the Third chapter of Always Comes Back._

_You get to chose whether this is a IchXHits fic or a no pairing fic! So review and tell me what you think!  
_

~Carry Me~ Chapter 1~On My Own, or Not~

_**Hitsugaya's POV.**_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, not slowing down because I knew what would happen if I did. I heard the snarls getting louder, that meant that they were getting closer. I picked up a little speed willing not only my legs to go faster but also for my friends that were in front of me to keep going, to not slow down. I look up to see the full moon shining through the swaying tree branches, casting shadows onto the forest path that we had been running down for the past 15 minutes.

The trees whispered an eerie song as we ran down the old forest path, there soft murmur was only interrupted by footsteps both struggling and savage, our struggling breath as we tried to keep on running and finely the savage hungry snarls and grunts that came from the running, and very hungry corpses that had been chasing us for the past 20 minutes. I had stayed in the back to make sure that everyone kept going and plus I was the only one with a gun, which still wasn't much just an old revolver that I had picked up a little while before a horde of around 15 Zombies started to chase use and we ended up running into a forest trying to lose the mindless monsters. Momo was beginning to slow down her breath was coming out in strong puffs.

"Shiro I-I don't th-think that I c-can keep ru-ning for much lo-AHH!" She screamed out as a zombie grabbed the back of her shirt making her stumble back, right into the zombie.

I quickly turn around only taking a second to aim, and just as the zombie in a blue jacket with half his neck missing was about to bite down on her shoulder I pulled the trigger. The shot echoed out around us making, Rukia, Renji and Rangiku all stopped running, they looked back at use but I gave them no time to speak. I graved Momo's arm pulling her up from her sitting position on the ground, next to her laid the zombie in the blue jacket a built whole in the center of his forehead, eyes still wide open.

"Go, keep Running!" I yelled at them. They didn't need to be told twice as the all took off running down the path again. I push Momo ahead of me urging her to start running, she stumbled a little at first but then took off after our other friends. I ran after her, they were closer then before, I turned my head to see how close they had gotten.

Bad Idea.

I suddenly collide with a large tree branch that was hanging low in the path, all my breath left me as I land hard on the ground. I quickly recover and look back I feel myself feel with dread, they where only about 15 feet away and coming closer by the second. I quickly got to my feet and I could feel myself panic, and panicking right at that moment probably saved my life as I did the first thing that came to mind and bolted into the woods.

I dodged trees and tree branches as I ran, I could hear at least 8 pairs of foot steps running after me. They were gaining on me, a little longer and I would screwed and as that thought ran through my mind something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I quickly realize what it was and tuck a sharp right, I knew for what feels like the millionth time today that if I was wrong then I would die, and come back as one of them. Just the thought sent shivers down my spine and I whispered a silent prayer.

I knelt down and pulled a bush away from the trunk of a large Oak tree and to my relief there it was, a large hollow space inside the tree. I quickly crawl inside it, never more glad for my small size then right now. Any other time my pride wouldn't had let me do something a childish as hide inside a tree, but it's not like any other time, it's my pride or my life and my life will win every time. When I was all the way inside I pushed the bush back so that it was covering the front of the opening, then as if an after thought I pulled my navy blue hoodie over my head to cover my snowy white hair that will defilently stick out agents the dark tree bark.

I hold my breath as the hungry foot steps come closer and most of them don't even stop but I nearly have a heart when one set of foot steps slows to a stop. I could just see it, the zombie looked to be in his mid 30's and I almost gag when he turns his head getting a good look at all of his face. Half of his face was completely chowed off, his eye hanged from it's socket. It turned it's head back and forth as if it was sniffing the air for it's pray . '_For me_' my mind unhelpfully supplied. Then the Zombie took off after the others, I would have sighed with relief if I had now been scared that they might hear it and come back. I sit there waiting for what feels like forever but in reality is only about 30 minutes.

When I was sure that they were long gone I slowly crawled out of my hiding place and stood up, I quickly checked my shoulder bag to make sure that everything was still there. Good, everything was accounted for, I slowly walk back to the path still looking out for any walkers, they are a lot easier to kill then runners like the ones that where chasing use. When I get to the path I start walking, if they kept to the path then all I have to do to find my friends is to follow the path tell I see any sign of them. '_Dead or_ _alive' _I quickly shake that thought out of my mind, no they have to be alive, and I will find them! With that thought in mind I picked up the pace slightly.

Yes, I will find them!

_-_-_Carry Me_-_-__3Days Later_-_-___Hitsugaya's POV_

I slowly walked down the side of the highway my old brown shoulder bag firmly on my shoulder. There was no noise, but I was on my guard if there was one thing I had learned scents this all happen is that silents can lie. I look over at the highway, it was littered with broken cars that had crashed together or had been blocked off. Most of the cars had blood stains covering them, but a minivan is what had me stop and hang my head. The door looked like it was ripped right of the van but the thing that feels me with dread is that right there covered in blood was a little princess themed car seat. That was probably the worse with about what had started those 7 months ago, was that it didn't matter whether you where 2 or 80 they still come after you, and you still always came back as one of them.

I sighed then began to walk again, after 3 days I still could not find them when I followed the trail it led me to a road and the road split into 3 different directions. So I went with plan B, I'm going to the place we where heading before we were attacked by those runners. Rangiku had said that she was able to get a hold of her friend before the cellphones went down, she lives in Karakura Town witch is about another 8 days walk form were I am now. I just hope they got the same idea.

My head snaps up when I hear a noise coming from some were to my left in the woods. I quickly pull my revolver from the pocket in my jeans, and point it at the area I heard the noise from. I knew that I only had one bullet left, I'm just going to have to make it work. That's when I hear the noise again clearer this time, it sounded almost like a...bark? I slowly lower my gun when a little white head stuck out of the bush.

A Little puppy.

And not just any puppy, no a little white puppy.

I put my gun back, bending down and picking the little puppy up off the ground and hold it to my face. I almost drop it again when I get a good look at it's eyes, staring back at me where two big teal eyes almost identical to mine. He was wearing a collar with a little bell and name tag on it, I wrap my fingers around the bell and pull it off.

"And how did you survive this long with this on?" Shining teal eyes stare back at me happily tail wagging, probably happy to see another living thing. I raised my hand up and was about to through the bell when I stopped my self at the last minute. '_**Everything and every one has a purpose'**_ my granny's voice rang through my ears as freely as the chimes from the little silver bell that I held in my now lowered hand. I wrapped it in a small cloth so it would not make any noise and put it in my shoulder bag.

I turned my head back to the little snow puppy when it began to lick my hand, and for the first time in what feels live forever I let a small smile spread across my lips. I look down at then name tag and let out a breathy chuckle, written across the little silver tag was Hyōrinmaru_. _

I unzipped my jacket sightly and put the li- I mean Hyōrinmaru inside my jacket and again my pride took a beating but this was the first living thing I had seen in days and I could not just leave him hear. I also couldn't put him in my bag because he would make a mess. I slowly zipped my jacket back up and began to walk again.

Yeah maybe I wasn't alone after all.

~The End Of Chapter 1~

_OK so you guys get to chose, do you want this to be a IchigoxHitugaya fic or no pairing? You get to chose so review and add you opinion (as long as it's nice!). _


End file.
